Best Friend
by Mary Jacy
Summary: Lucy expresses her feelings for Natsu by performing a song in front of the whole guild. How will Natsu react? Songfic for NaLu


Mary Jacy here. I'm going make a series of songfics. The lyrics and thoughts will be in italics. The story will be in the regular font. The first song is called Best Friend. The story will be in Lucy of Fairy Tail's POV. The song reflects her feeling for Natsu. I hope you enjoy!

 _'I wish I had the courage to tell Natsu how I feel but every time I try, I mess up.'_ I walked up to the window and stared at the view of the city. ' _How should I express my feelings to him.' *LIGHT BULB MOMENT* 'That's it!' I'll write my feelings as a song.'_ I got some paper along with a pencil and to started to write.

~2 Hours Later, 12 o'lock~

"Yes! I finished the song!" _'Now I just need to ask Master if I can perform on the stage.'_ I walked to guild and went inside. I asked Mira where Master was and she pointed upstairs. I knocked on the door and I heard "Come in." I asked Master if I can perform on the stage and he nodded in approval. He walked me to the stage and stood on the middle of the stage. I got my guitar and waited for my cue. "May I have your attention please." Everyone stops what they're doing. " One of our guild members want to show their singing talent with everyone else. So please give a round applause for Lucy Heartfilia." Everyone starts cheering. _'Here goes nothing.'_

 _Ever since I met you baby_

 _When you saved me from an evil man_

 _Didn't see it back then_

 _Now I realize that I love you_

 _I wanna say how I feel_

 _I 'll love you forever_

 _I want you by my side_

 _I wanna see you smile_

 _I wanna hear you laugh_

 _I wanna hear your voice_

 _I'll show you how much I love you_

 _(I love you)_

 _Somebody help me out_

 _(Help me out)_

 _This is like a fairy tale and I don't want it to end boy_

 _You're my best friend and I love you_

 _(And I love you) (And I love you) (And I love you)_

 _You're my best friend and I love you_

 _(And I love you) (And I love you) (And I love you)_

 _You're my best friend and I love you_

 _Through all the hard times and all the days I got hurt_

 _Boy, you were there by my side_

 _How could I tell you I love you when I always mess up_

 _Now I realize that I love you_

 _I wanna say how I feel_

 _I'll love you forever_

 _I want you by my side_

 _I wanna see you smile_

 _I wanna hear you laugh_

 _I wanna hear your voice_

 _I'll show you how much I love you_

 _Somebody help me out_

 _(Help me out)_

 _This is like a fairy tale and I don't want it to end boy_

 _You're my best friend and I love you_

 _I know that you're an idiot but_

 _Boy you mean that much to me_

 _And no one compares to you_

 _And I don't wanna ruin our friendship_

 _But it's so hard to stay away_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I can't hide any longer_

 _I fell in love with my best friend_

 _I wanna see you smile_

 _I wanna hear you laugh_

 _I wanna hear your voice_

 _I'll show you how much I love you_

 _Somebody help me out_

 _(Help me out)_

 _This is like a fairy tale an I don't don't want it to end boy_

 _You're my best friend and I love you_

 _I wanna see you smile_

 _I wanna hear you laugh_

 _I wanna hear your voice_

 _I'll show you how much I love you_

 _Somebody help me out_

 _(Help me out)_

 _This is like a fairy tale and I don't want it end boy_

 _You're my best friend and I love you_

 _(I love you) (I love you)_

 _You're my best friend and I love you_

 _I remember when you said you'd always be there_

 _Ever since I met you baby_

Everyone starts clapping. Lucy gets offstage and Natsu comes toward her. "So, you fell in love with your best friend, huh?" I already knew I was blushing. He moves closer to my face and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry Luce, I feel the same way." "You do?" " Yeah." "Luce, will you be my girlfriend?" Everyone started to cheer. I heard a few 'just say yes'. "My answer is yes." He closed the distance between us and kissed me. Everyone started to clapped. Mira and some of the other girls started fangirling. Gajeel and the other guys said congrats. Elfman just said asking a girl out is MAN. Gray just said "Nice going, Flamebrain." "Shut up Ice-Cream Cone!"

I reedited the song because it breaks content guidelines. Thank you catspats31 and The Warty Hogg for telling me that. So I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you Moi-Master, catspats31, The Warty Hogg, and AvaM467 for the reviews.


End file.
